La Veille De Noël
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Pella ; Bella et Paul, ensemble depuis quatre mois, vont fêter le réveillon de Noël avec le Chef Swan. Mais celui-ci n'est pas encore au courant de leur relation… / Suite de Feu De Camp. Mais ce n'est pas indispensable de l'avoir lu avant.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Twilight

_**Couple : **_Pella = Bella / Paul

_**Titre : **_La Veille De Noël

_**Titre original : **_Christmas eve (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_Mlle Ginny Weasley

_**Traductrice :**_ Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en page : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ K+

_**Résumé : **_Bella et Paul, ensembles depuis quatre mois, vont fêter le réveillon de Noël avec le Chef Swan. Mais celui-ci n'est pas encore au courant de leur relation… / Suite de Feu De Camp. Mais ce n'est pas indispensable de l'avoir lu avant.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous aimerez. Dites-moi ! Passez un bon Noël. Bisous, Mlle Ginny Weasley.

_**Moi : **_Ici encore j'ai changé quelques verbes de paroles et remplacé les noms des personnages par d'autres appellations pour éviter trop de répétitions dans les vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**La Veille De Noël**_

« Bella tu es sûre que Charlie ne m'en voudra pas ?_, Demande Paul._

-Paul tu ne peux pas passer Noël tout seul. Et d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est temps pour lui de rencontrer mon petit-ami_, répond Bella._

-Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas à le faire_, dit-il._

-Paul nous sommes ensemble depuis quatre mois…_, Rétorque la jeune femme._

-Quatre mois, deux semaines et cinq jours, treize heures et 43 minutes_, l'interrompt Paul._ »

En regardant sa montre.

« Exactement. C'est le moment de lui dire_, reprend Bella. _»

Paul sourit et l'embrasse.

« Tu es incroyable, tu sais ça ?_, Dit-il._

-Non je ne le suis pas_, répond-elle. _»

Elle rougit, Paul sourit encore et l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Oui tu l'es_, confirme-t-il._ Maintenant on y va ?

-Oui_, fit-elle. _»

Elle monte dans la voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Swan se fait en silence.

_*****PELLA*****_

« Viens_, dit Bella. _»

Elle prend la main de Paul.

« N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas à l'épreuve des balles_, rappelle-t-il. _»

Et il rit. Elle le tire vers la maison.

« Papa je suis rentrée_, crie la brune._

-Hey Bell's_, crie Charlie depuis le salon. _»

Bella entraine Paul avec elle dans la pièce.

« Papa je veux te présenter Paul_, annonce-t-elle._ »

Charlie regarde au-dessus du canapé. Puis il appuie sur le bouton mute de la télécommande.

« Paul c'est mon père_, continue-t-elle._

-Bonjour monsieur_, salue Paul._

-Bonjour_, dit Charlie. _»

Il regarde Paul soupçonneux.

« Comment as-tu connu ma fille ?

-Et bien je suis un ami de Jacob Black et c'est grave à ça que je l'ai rencontré_, répond le jeune homme._

-Oh, bien… Tu connais bien les Black ?_, Demande Charlie beaucoup plus aimable._

-La première fois nous nous sommes rencontrés chez un ami commun. Et puis nous avons appris à nous connaitre les uns les autres, donc je suppose que la réponse à votre question est oui. Je sais que Billy et Jacob sont très bien mais je n'ai pas encore rencontré Rachel et Rebecca_, répond Paul._

-Ce sont de bonnes filles. Jamais causé de problèmes_, dit Charlie. _Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'étaient plus à la maison mais elles sont rentrées maintenant. Billy leur manque beaucoup.

-Oui. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles revenaient pour Noël mais je ne suis pas sûr_, rajoute Paul._

-Je vais interrogeais Billy pour savoir_, dit Charlie._

-Papa, Paul peut rester pour le dîner ? Je sais que nous avions dis qu'il viendrait demain mais il peut rester ce soir aussi ?_, Demande Bella._

-Bien sûr_, répond Charlie._ Aimes-tu le baseball Paul ?

-Ouais. Bien sûr_, dit Paul._

-Tu veux voir le match ?_, Propose le Shérif._

-En fait je pense que je vais juste rester avec Bella_, fit Paul._ Mais merci pour l'offre.

-Une autre fois_, dit Charlie. _»

Et il rallume le son.

« Viens_, dit Bella. _»

Elle conduit Paul à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

« Il m'aime_, dit Paul. _»

Et il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Bella.

« Il ne sait pas encore que tu es mon copain_, rappelle-t-elle._

-Comment ruiner le bonheur d'un gars_, rumine le jeune homme._

-Désolée. »

Elle sourit et sort de son étreinte pour lui faire face.

« Mmmmh…_, Marmonne-t-il. _»

Il lui lance un faux regard noir.

« Je suis tellement désolée Paul. Peux-tu me pardonner ?_, Demande Bella._

-Je ne crois pas_, répond-il._ »

Soudain, on frappe à la porte.

« Oui ?_, Dit la jeune femme. _»

Charlie ouvre la porte et regarde à l'intérieur.

« Je viens d'appeler Billy et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir que Paul avait raison. Rachel et Rebecca sont rentrées aujourd'hui_, explique Charlie._

-D'accord. Merci_, fit Paul. _Ça fait plaisir d'avoir raison de temps en temps.

-Oui, quand c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?_, Reprend le père._ »

Paul hoche la tête.

« Eh bien je vais retourner voir le match_, dit Charlie en fermant la porte._

-Je pense qu'il va t'aimer, même quand il saura pour nous_, intervient Bella._

-Vraiment ?_, Demande Paul._

-Vraiment_, confirme-t-elle._

-Bien_, fit-il._ Que dirais-tu de lui annoncer lors du diner ?

-C'est tentant_, sourit-elle._

-Bien_, répète Paul._

-En parlant de diner, je vais commencer à le préparer_, informe la brune._

-D'accord. Que vas-tu faire ?_, Interroge-t-il._

-Pommes de terre, boulettes de viande et sauce_, répond-elle._

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?_, Propose Paul._

-Ouais. Merci_, accepte la jeune femme._ »

Ils vont à la cuisine.

« Papa, nous allons commencer à faire le diner maintenant.

-Ok_, crie Charlie depuis le salon._

-Tu peux éplucher les pommes de terre_, ordonne-t-elle. _Je vais faire les boulettes.

-Bien sûr_, acquiesce Paul. _Peut-il nous entendre ?

-Non il est occupé par le jeu_, répond-elle._

-Bon. Comment allons-nous lui dire ?_, Commence-t-il._ Il va être assez bouleversé ?

-Ouais. Il va vouloir te tuer_, informe Bella._ Tu es rapide pas vrai ?

-Ouais. Et tu ne m'aides pas !_, Accuse le brun._

-_**OUI !**__, Crie Charlie devant sa télé._

-Eh bien dis-lui simplement_, suggère sa petite-amie._

-Donc tu penses que je devrais lui dire : "Hey Chef Swan, j'ai oublié de vous dire, je sors avec votre fille, nous sommes ensembles depuis un peu plus de quatre mois" ?_, Fit-il._

-_**QUOI ?**__, Intervient Charlie sur le pas de la porte._ »

Paul et Bella se retournent.

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous étiez en train de réviser une pièce de l'école_, demande Charlie. _»

Il a le visage rouge de colère.

« Ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'avais prévu de vous le dire monsieur, mais ce n'est pas une pièce de théâtre. C'est vrai. Je sors avec votre fille_, annonce Paul._

-Je vais te tuer !_, Lance le shérif._

-Papa…_, Commence Bella._

-Je vais le tuer !_, Répète Charlie énervé._

-Monsieur, je comprends que cela vous fait un choc et je m'excuse pour la façon dont vous l'avait apprit. Et je comprends que vous vouliez me tuer, après tout elle est votre unique fille. Mais je l'aime. J'aime votre fille_, informe Paul._

-Vraiment ?_, Demande Bella._

-Oui. Plus que tout_, confirme le brun. _»

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi_, confesse la jeune femme. _»

Le regard de Charlie va de Paul à Bella et inversement.

« Puisque tu rends ma fille heureuse, je ne vais pas te tuer. Mais je jure que si tu lui fais du mal d'une quelconque façon, je te tuerai_, prévient le père._

-Je n'aurais jamais… Ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal monsieur_, dit Paul._

-Je ne m'inquiète pas si tu peux ou non, fais-lui du mal et tu es mort. Donc il vaut mieux ne pas lui faire mal_, reprend Charlie._ Et rappelle-toi, j'ai un permis de tuer. »

Paul déglutit et hoche la tête.

« Bien_, fit Charlie._ »

Il retourne à la télévision.

« Je pensais qu'il allait vraiment me tuer_, dit Paul en tremblant. _»

Il s'affaisse sur une chaise.

« Nous avons de la chance qu'il n'ait pas eu son fusil avec lui. Parce que sinon, tu serais déjà mort. »

Paul la regarde.

« Bella, Billy vient avec Jake et les filles. Vous devez donc faire plus de nourriture_, crie Charlie._

-Ok_, crie-t-elle en retour. _»

Elle regarde la nourriture déjà préparée.

« Disons qu'on va faire plus simple, on va commander une pizza_, décide Bella._

-Tu sais que c'est la veille de Noël, non ?_, Fit Paul._

-Oui je sais. Mais je ne veux pas faire plus de nourriture_, répond-elle._

-D'accord_, accepte le brun. _»

Il l'embrasse.

« _**PAS DANS MA MAISON LES ENFANTS !**__, Hurle Charlie. _»

Paul a un regard terrifié. Bella rit et se dirige vers le téléphone pour commander des pizzas pour sept.

« Nous prétendrons les avoir fais nous-mêmes_, proclame la brune après avoir raccroché._ »

Paul se moque d'elle mais il a toujours l'air effrayé.

_*****PELLA*****_

Dix minutes plus tard les pizzas arrivent.

Paul et Bella les mettent dans des assiettes et cachent les boites juste au moment où la sonnette retentit. Paul ouvre la porte et se retrouve face à Jacob, Billy et deux jeunes femmes.

« Hey Paul. Tu lui as dis ?_, Interroge Jake._

-Ouais. En quelque sorte_, répond Paul._

-En quelque sorte ?_, Demande Billy._

-Il est entré pendant que je demandais à Bella comment elle voulait que je lui dise… Ben il n'était pas très heureux_, explique Paul._

-Ce diner sera intéressant_, déclare Jake. _»

Et il entre dans la maison.

_**FIN**_


End file.
